Good enough
by Moiranna
Summary: Once, just once, I would like to just lie in bed and listen to you move around, enjoying the peace, knowing that everything is all right. Ichi/Ren


**Title: **Good enough

**Rating: **G

**Realm: **Bleach

**Pairing: **Ichigo/Renji

**Genre: **Fluff

**Warnings: **It's fluff, ooga booga booga. Scary stuff.

**Word-count**: 1041

**Summary:** Once, just once, I would like to just lie in bed and listen to you move around, enjoying the peace, knowing that everything is all right. Ichi/Ren

**Notes**: Drabble, written in one go - un-betaed.

* * *

Sunlight was streaming in through a pair of large bay windows that had been opened to let in the salty breeze of the nearby ocean. The sound of waves crashing in against the rocky shore carried far and wide, but a trick of acoustics kept the sounds from being too loud.

A figure groaned from underneath the covers of the king-sized bed, turning his face away from the sun's warm rays. A naked foot peeked out from where the cover had been kicked away, exposing skin that had seen many a day in the sunlight.

Dimly he heard a voice that soothed the part of him that was insulted in being awakened, and as he slowly drifted awake, still lying with his eyes closed, he recognized the voice. However, there was something wrong with it, but he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. He considered getting up to find out what it was, but he felt far too comfortable to move.

A few minutes passed when he just relaxed into the soft mattress, feather pillows and the feel of a warm breeze against his face, the knowledge of that all was at peace finally sinking into him. All was calm, and he knew that for now there would be no more fighting, no more tears or fights for the safety of Seireitei and the human world. Aizen was truly gone, and with him the Espada and the rest of his cronies. Finally he was allowed some rest.

Blinking a few times he realized that he had drifted off once again, and he wondered what it was that had awoken him, until that he noticed the silence. The voice he had heard earlier wasn't there anymore. That was what had disturbed his rest. Though, he realized as he listened to the breeze and birds outside the window, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was just… quiet.

Then he heard the soft padding of footfalls from outside, and that familiar utterly masculine voice speak softly in that humming manner. Not until now he realized that the other wasn't speaking at all, but quietly singing in a language he had never before heard spoken. A peaceful little melody where the syllables stretched long, flowing with the unvoiced tune of the instruments. He didn't need to hear the instruments to _hear _it, it was already there in his heart. It seemed to vibrate in the very area they were around, telling of that all was well and good. Deep in his heart he knew that it wouldn't stay like that forever, but for now, there was nothing in the world that could go wrong.

Lazily he stretched before slipping out of bed, only putting on a t-shirt and a pair of worn-out trousers before walking towards where he heard the singing. Shading his eyes as he walked out into the bright sunlight it took his eyes a few seconds to adjust before he saw a sight that made him smile softly to himself.

In the brightest patch of sunlight stood Renji, a black- and blue-spotted bandana wrapped around his forehead to keep the long strands of red hair from falling into his face. A pair of spiffy-looking sunglasses, which Ichigo happened to know were Renji's favourites, covered his eyes. If the vice-captain had been wearing a shirt this day he had long since abandoned it, because there was a fine sheen of perspiration that covered the tattooed chest. The man seemed completely absorbed in practising his sword-technique, which as always showed no flaws.

Ichigo leaned against the doorway, lightly crossing his arms over his chest as he simply watched, not wanting to interrupt. Besides, he had never known that Renji could sing, and it was kind of fascinating to know that he could be so in control over two things at once, never once missing a note.

Ten minutes, maybe more, passed by, and aside from the chirping of birds and sound of waves crashing against the shore in the west only Renji made any sounds whatsoever. Then suddenly the little tune that had been sung quieted, and Ichigo noticed a faint blush on the proud warrior's face. It was as if he had frozen in a movement, standing with his zanpakutou halfway turned over his head, prepared for a swift downward strike.

"I-Ichigo!" The orange-haired young man didn't have to see Renji's eyes to know that they were locked onto him, and knew just what kind of thoughts that ran through the vice-captain's head.

"I never knew that you could sing," Ichigo said, just the faintest teasing edge in his voice. Unfolding from the doorway he made his way out in the sunlight, stepping closer to where the redhead stood. A redhead that cleared his throat before straightening out and lowering his sword toward the ground.

"We all have our skills. Now, _you've_ been sleeping for quite a while, you lazy bastard. Some of us have been up since early this morning."

Instead of rising to the bait Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders and looked out over the ocean, which lay almost mirror-blank some hundred meters before them. That feeling from when waking up still hadn't quite left him, and he frowned, trying to find out why he still felt so relaxed. There had to be something wrong, didn't it? There was always something that was wrong, some person that needed help or rescue. Still he could think of nothing that was wrong, nothing aside from watching the daily flow of life.

"It's all over, isn't it?" He murmured, his shoulders easing from a tension he hadn't been aware was there.

"Hmm?" Renji had begun to walk back to the whitewashed stone house they stayed in, but stopped and looked back at Ichigo. For a few moments he just stared at the blonde, pushing his shades up on his forehead to get a better look at how Ichigo's face seemed to be contorted in some kind of concentrated grimace, before the tattooed man scoffed to himself and walked to stand next to Ichigo, a soft grin on his face.

"Yeah, it's over. For now."

Ichigo bowed his head, and smiled. Forever could never be promised, but for now, that was good enough for him.


End file.
